The wolf of Hallowe'en
by Lol what's up
Summary: The Guardians, for the past two years, have had really nothing to do... that is, until a certain danger arises again... A demon of the dark forests. In order to defeat this "Demon", they need the help of a Spirit. The playful spirit of Hallow's Eve. JackxOc Rated T for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, my name is Lol, what's up... but you can call me Lulzy. :) If you didn't notice, I was running low on usernames sooo... ha ha. Well, this is my first R.O.T.G Fanfic, so puleeeze treat me well! :) I'll try my best. This chapter takes place in Ireland, a long, LOOOOONG time ago. The time when it wasn't Halloween, it was Samhain (Sah-wen) The Celtic holiday. For more information, look here: : / / e n . / n

Just take out the spaces, if I don't put the spaces, Fanfiction . net won't let me leave in there.

Sooo... yeah, hope you enjoy!

* * *

?'s P.O.V

* * *

I giggled as I pulled the mask over my face, the grinning face covering my own. My eyes looked out through the small slits for eyes and I imagined the face of

one of the dead staring at my friend. She laughed and tugged her own down in front of her hazel eyes. The dark gray clashed with her ginger hair beautifully.

We smiled under our masks and admired our reflections in the mirror. I was wearing a floor length, misty purple dress, the trinity knot adorning the hem of the

skirt and intertwining designs up the skirt and down the long, flared sleeves. I looked ghostly, my ginger-blonde hair falling in feathery waves down my back. I

felt a whine and my wolfhound rubbed his massive head against waist. "Hey there, Arlyn. You ready to go?" My friend, Sabia, turned to me and asked me,

"What about you? Are you ready?" I nodded. "Yep!" "What are you gonna do at Brathach's house? You gonna wimp out again?" I blushed, and I was thankful

for the full face mask over my pale, freckled face. "Sabia! I really... I don't like him, okay?" Sabia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You don't like him." She

coughed. We started to head out. I opened my door and went to the door, greeting my parents as we all put on our shoes. I grabbed Sabia's hand and pulled

her outside, laughing happily. It was the last day of the harvest season, Samhian. The day where we celebrated the day before the season of Winter.

Disguising ourselves as the Aos Sí. We rushed out and greeted our friends before waving to our parents. We began to run down the street, shoving each other

and going along with the annual Celtic holiday.

As the night went on, nothing too eventful happened. Our friends Aislinn, Deirdre, Oisin and Miren joined us as we slowly walked down a dark street. I tugged

on Oisin's large hand and pointed to a divination booth in a crowded center. He noticed and called over to the others, "Hey guys! Let's go have our fortunes

told!" We all laughed and ran over to the booth. We all took our turns as the woman divined for us. Finally, it was my turn. I went behind the curtain and gave

her the needed amount of money. She proceeded to lay out runes and sticks with symbols on them before looking up at me, a fearful expression in her eyes.

"My girl, what is your name?" I blinked and answered, "Hafwen. Why? What's wrong?" She shook her head and lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper.

"Tonight you will either live or die, according to a choice you must make. Choose wisely." I stared at her. "What choice will I have to make? What's going to

happen?" She shook her head again. "I cannot predict that much... I'm sorry. But, there might be a good side to one of your options..." She stared me straight

in the eye and said carefully, "You may still live after dying." My fear dissipated. 'What a joke... I almost got fooled for a moment.' I stood and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Happy Samhian!" I waved to her and left the tent. Arlyn barked and jumped on me, almost knocking my mask off. "Woah! Hi there!" I laughed. We

all chatted as we walked away down the road, to a special place we always went.

The lake was glimmering in the moonlight. Cats Paws rippling over the surface of the water. The forest was filled with the sounds of the night, long eared owls

hooting and crickets chirping. We dangled our feet in the water, which was not too cold for fall. I was about to say something when something cut me off. We

all froze. The howl resounded through the woods and everything was silent for a moment. Then a shriek was heard as a rabbit was slowly turned towards

each other in fright. I looked at Sabia, who's terrified expression was visible in the moonlight. I heard a growl and two amber eyes crept up behind her. The

huge, ominous shape of a wolf loomed up in back of her. My mouth opened and I screeched, "Sabia!" I leaped forwards and pushed her out of the way as the

wolf lunged. It's teeth bit into my shoulder and blood soaked my dress sleeve. I screamed. I looked at the horrified group of kids and said, "Run!" After a

moments hesitation, they leaped to their feet and ran. Then they stopped and looked back. "I won't die! I'll be fine!" I lied. "I promise!" Tears streamed down

my face as they left, screaming for help. I realized that the wolf had released it's hold on me and was about to chase after it's prey. I growled, almost exactly

like the wolf and jumped on it's back, surprising it. "You're not going to get my friends..." I muttered angrily, and I grabbed it's neck forcefully, twisting it. It

yelped in pain and howled again. Barking responded and the pounding of feet met my ears. I felt something tear into the flesh of my leg and my arm as two

other wolves attacked. I still didn't let go. I yanked at the ears of the largest wolf and kicked the one biting my leg in the snout. With an angry snarl it pounced

on me, breaking a rib before closing it's powerful jaws around my neck. Blood spit from the deep wound and I felt myself drifting off, the blood no longer

reaching my brain. "I saved them..." I murmured. 'I saved them...'

* * *

Andddd... please R&R

(Read and Review, if you don't know what that means, 'cause I sure didn't until about a week or two ago! lol, see ya!)

~Lulzy.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaackkk! Ha ha! Hello! Here you are! :)

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I looked around the darkened streets of the town, trying to find Jamie. Although, with all the smaller children in costumes, it was hard to tell who was who. I

smiled as I watched a group of kids look through their bags of candy, exclaiming happily whenever they found a piece they especially liked. I heard a flutter

beside my ear and I turned as a small chatter began. "Hi there Babytooth! I haven't seen you in a while." My grin faded when I saw her worried expression.

"What's up?" Babytooth frantically pointed towards the north. I stood. "We've got to go to the North Pole?" The small fairy nodded and pulled at my sleeve. I

jumped into the air after she was safely tucked inside the hood of my sweatshirt. "What's this about Babytooth?" I shouted over the rush of wind. I glanced at

her as she shook her head. 'So she doesn't know either...' I thought to myself. I shrugged. "I wonder what it's about." Babytooth chittered enthusiastically as

we began to fly into even colder climates.

Timeskip/one hour/

I landed on the front step of North's workshop and grabbed one of the massive door knockers, slamming the metal against the woods, creating a huge boom

that I could hear from outside. I grinned and looked at Babytooth before saying, "I've always wanted to do that... never got the chance though!" She laughed

a bit nervously and jumped as the door was swung open. "Jack! Come on in!" North bellowed, pulling me into a crushing hug. "C-can't breathe North..." I

gasped. "Oh, sorry." He let go and began to walk into the workshop, not waiting to see if I was following. After clutching my throat and gasping, I did so.

Babytooth flew about my head until the main room came into view, where the other guardians were already gathered. "Jack!" Tooth shouted before hugging

me, a lot more gently than North. Bunny rolled his eyes at my appearance and Sandy floated over and said something with his sand I couldn't quite make out. I

smiled. I looked at North and asked, "So what's all this about?" All of their faces fell into ones of concern. "There have been many... disturbing happenings

across the world for a little while now... And I thought I should call attention to them." My eyes narrowed. "Not Pitch?" I asked. They shook their heads. "No,

the instances have all involved children and... wolves." My fears went down a bit. "Well, that's weird, and I'm sorry to hear this about the children but... couldn't

it just be a disease that the wolves are contracting and-" North raised his hand, cutting me off. "If I had that feeling, I would take matters into my own hands,

but this is different. Which is why I called you hear tonight... when the moon is visible." "So we're asking the Man in the Moon?" They all nodded. I agreed with

them and stepped back as North took my place. I was still a bit skeptical about this but if North has a feeling, then it should be taken into consideration. "Man

in Moon!" He shouted as the moon showed in the skylight. We watched as the moon grew brighter and shone light on the floor. "Do you know if this is

something bad?" I held back a laugh at how stupid the question sounded, but I soon felt more solemn as a shadow appeared on the floor in the moonlight. A

huge, looming, furry shape was silhouetted on the ornately decorated floor. Long jaws opened revealing the shape of dagger-like, jagged fangs. The other

guardians eyes widened. "Fenrir..." I frowned. "Who's-" "Later Icicle-head, just wait." Bunny interrupted. "What do we do?" Tooth whispered fearfully. As if

answering her question, the moonlight concentrated itself on the circle. The floor opened up and a crystal rose out of it. "What's going on...?" I asked

hesitantly. Sandy tried to communicate with me but failed. Tooth stepped in (or flew in) and answered with, "The Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian

to help us!" I looked at the others. North was murmuring possibilities and Bunny was muttering anxiously. Sandy seemed contemplative and thoughtful, and I

looked at what the blue light was forming. A girl's shape took form. A full face mask hid her face, and her long, wavy hair flowed over her smooth shoulders.

She was wearing a floor length dress, tight and tied across the front, but flowing out at the skirt. Unfamiliar patterns adorned the hem and the long, flared

sleeves, with intertwined designs flowing up the skirt and sleeves. A large, shaggy dog was at her side, it's tongue lolling out happily.

North stared at the figure.

"Hallo Eve."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya'll soon!

.

.

.

Please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Meh, sorry, this one isn't very good... sorry. I'll try and upload again today, and it'll be better and longer than this one! :) Hope you like it! Even if it's terrible!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Hallo was very, very excited. Her favorite holiday was here, and she always felt extreme happiness whenever it came around, even if the holiday had a

bittersweet feel to it. She sat atop one of the rooftops, watching as a group of wiccans chattered happily as they waited for their friends. Hallo always came to

this event. It felt nice to see something familiar to her, even in this society and time. The wiccans would, once all of them had gathered, find a nice place before

beginning to cast spells for the New Year and to honor the spirits of the dead, as Hallo used to do along with her family. She lay back, content. She twisted the

skirt of her lilac dress and the dress changed. It became a long, black evening dress with a flowy skirt, and her mask changed shape as well. Just a plain black

circle with eye slits and a mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes, the amount dark chocolate she'd eaten had made her quite sleepy. She felt her mind fogging

and she allowed herself to take a small nap.

Too long.

She hadn't woken up in time. The witches had left already and she had no clue where to go, as they took a different spot every year. She huffed and pinched

herself as a small punishment. "Stupid. Don't eat so much chocolate next time..." She scolded herself in Celtic. She always spoke her first language. She knew

English, but as there was no one to talk to but herself well... she didn't normally bother. She stood jumped off the roof of the building, and as soon as she hit

the ground, she heard barking. She turned to look at the huge wolfhound running at her. "Arlyn! Where have you been?" She laughed as he jumped up on her.

He barked again and whimpered, his tail for once not wagging. Hallo's smile fell from her face. "What's wrong Arlyn?" He whined and looked back. Nothing was

there and his tail drooped. "Arlyn, there's nothing wrong!" She giggled and patted his head. "You're fine Arlyn... we're fine." She gently tapped his head and

whispered, "You're it!" before playfully leaping away and running. Arlyn barked happily and chased after her, weaving through the bodies of trick or treaters

and chaperones. Hallo, despite her death, was still a very happy person. She was fine with people not being able to see her, she was just glad to be able to

bring happiness to those who loved her holiday. That was the only reason she existed, right?

Sometimes, she wasn't sure...

* * *

Ughhhh... bleh. Well, maybe you all enjoyed it! :) R&R? Puweeze? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there. Here's another chapter for all you lovely people! :) Sorry if it's confusing, you can scold me later! lol, hope you like it!

* * *

Hafwen's P.O.V

I laughed as Arlyn chased me through the streets. I dodged his attempt to leap on me and hid behind a tree. I looked around the edge and he was gone. I

heard a small growl and I jumped away from the large, slim dog. I giggled and ran out into the street, bumping into someone and falling down... hard. I rubbed

my head. "Hug, féachaint ar áit a bhfuil tú ag dul!" I scolded in Celtic. My eyes snapped open. I just bumped into somebody. My eyes traveled upwards, beyond

the bare feet and the brown pants. My green eyes stared into the clear blue ones of a white haired boy, who was looking thoroughly confused and shocked as

well. "What did you say?" He asked, still dumbfounded. "Uhhh..." My hand dropped and I cleared my throat. I hadn't spoken English in a while, and it didn't

come out completely right. "I... sorry?" He knelt next to me and said, "You... you just bumped into me..." I nodded, silent. "Do you... believe in me?" I took a

deep breath and murmured in my thick Irish accent, "Depends on who you are." He stood straight again. "I'm Jack Frost." My hopes fell. "Oh..." Of course I

could see him and touch him, he was another spirit. I shook my head. 'So this is what he looks like...' I thought to myself. 'He's hot!' I snorted quietly and

touched the edge of my mask. 'That's ironic...' "Who are you?" He asked. "It's rare for teenagers to see me." I twisted the skirt of my dress and it reverted to

normal. His eyes flashed in recognition. "You're-" I lifted my mask off of my face, revealing my freckled, pale, green eyed face to him. "Hallo." I greeted. He

nodded. "So you are her." I frowned. "What?" "Hallo." "Hi." His eyebrow raised. "Hi, Hallo." "You don't need to say it twice!" "Isn't your name Hallo!?" I finally

got what was going on. "Ohhh, I see. Yes, I'm Hallo, but I was just trying to say hi." "Oh." We sat there in an awkward silence for a moment before Jack Frost

held out his hand. Arlyn growled. "Sh, Arlyn, we can trust in him." I took his hand and he helped me up. "Thank you." Jack nodded. "So um... we were, meaning

the guardians, looking for you." I cocked my head. "Why?" He looked around, gesturing to the crowded, loud place. I nodded in understanding and followed

him as he began to walk away. "Come on Arlyn." I muttered. Arlyn whimpered and tailed close behind me. I followed him to the outskirts of the town, where

less people were, and he fidgeted for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying quietly, "Something's happening, and the guardians need your help.

Something bad, and... and the Man in the Moon chose you to... to become a guardian." I felt the world swoop and dip under me. "Well, that was blunt. Thank

you for ruining my holiday." I snarled once the ground had stopped roller coasting. I whipped around and began to stalk away. Jack grabbed my shoulder. "It's

not as bad as it seems you know! I didn't want to be a guardian either, but for you, like me, you'd just have to help us whenever something big happened and

that would be it!" I turned around and shouted, "I don't want that! I don't want to be depended on again!" Jack blinked. "Again? What do you-" I realized

what I'd said and clapped my hands over my mouth. "It's nothing. Leave me alone." I went to leave again when I heard him say, "You're the spirit of

Halloween! You can't be scared! You're gonna wimp out?" I froze, looking at him. My eyes teared up. 'Sabia...' I took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm going to 'wimp

out'... I don't want to hurt anything, even if it is bad." I began to run away. "This thing is slaughtering children Hallo!" I slowed down and asked, "What is it?"

After a moment of silence he answered me.

"Fenrir."

Arlyn heard the name spoken and shrunk back. I felt the rip of teeth and hot blood running down my neck. "Oh..." I murmured, finally getting it. "I... I'll he..." I

couldn't finish. The mere memory of the pain took me over. I sobbed as I clutched my throat. I heard Jack's foot steps pounding towards me. "Hallo! What's

wrong!?" I couldn't answer. I tipped onto my knees and fell on my side, blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's P.O.V

"Hallo! Hallo, are you okay?" I shook her shoulder. Her ginger hair was soft and silky, distracting me from the task at hand. her dog, Arlyn, I guess, growled at

me. I turned to him and said, as if he knew what I was saying, "Look, we have to get her to safety... I have to take her, and you have to stay here." I carefully

wrapped my arms around the girl and picked her up. I went to jump into the air, but the huge dog grabbed my sweater in his mouth, snarling. "STAY." I

commanded. The dog snorted. It let go and as I watched, it's limbs thinned, becoming spindly for it's body, which was also changing, becoming less shaped and

more oval. It's fur changed, looking more fuzzy than shaggy, and it's nose flattened and morphed into something much, much weirder. It grew in size and I

stared in slight horror (but mostly awe) at the giant ghost bat. "That is so cool..." I muttered as I stared. Then I shook my head to clear it as the bat(bat-dog?)

bent lower to the ground. "Uhh, no thanks, I don't wanna get on a giant bat... but you can tag along I guess..." Arlyn chittered and unfolded his wings and

flapped into the air. I jumped up after him, staff in hand. As we flew, I looked warily at him, not really knowing what to think. I shrugged and kept on flying,

knowing that I'd have to put up with it for at least an hour and a half.

Timeskip/one hour later/(there seems to be a lot of timeskips when it comes to flying to the North Pole, hm? lol)

I landed on the front step and before I could knock, the door was flung open by North. "You found her, hm? That was fast." I rolled my eyes. "Well, you told me

where she'd most likely be..." North looked at her as I walked past. "Why did you have to knock her out?" I stopped. "I didn't. She fainted, I'll tell you later." I

stepped inside and as the door closed, I heard a shrill squeal. "Oh yeah, let her dog in." North looked out and exclaimed, "Черт побери! What on earth- That is

not a dog Jack!" North pointed, slightly panicky, towards the bat. I looked behind me. "Well, he's usually a dog... let him in anyways." North hesitated before

opening both of the doors wide enough for the dog-bat to enter. Arlyn looked at him before changing back into the dog. It barked at him before trotting

through the wide open doors, it's head held high. North raised and eyebrow and closed the doors, following me to the globe room. "Do you have to wake her

up now Jack?" The Guardian of Wonder asked. I looked at him. "Well, from what you told me, this is serious... I mean, I would love to let her sleep but... what's

more important at the moment, her rest, or children's lives?" North was silent before walking into the globe room with me. He whistled loudly and after a few

moments the rest of the guardians, who had been out in the workshop, had gathered. Tooth flew up to me, staring at the girl, whose mask had fallen over her

face again. "What does her face look like Jack?" "I'm sure she'll take it off when she wakes up." Sandy made a few signs above his head, wondering what

North wondered. 'Why is she asleep?' He asked silently. "She fainted." I began to retell the story, from when I left to find her, after they told me who Fenrir is,

to know. They all nodded. "Well, all we need to do now is wake her up, right?" Bunny said. I nodded and set her down gently. I shook her carefully. "Hallo...

Hallo wake up!" I murmured. She groaned and I assumed she opened her eyes, because she jerked away from me. "Cad a rinne tu dom? An raibh tú ag molest

dom? Geallaim, má dteagmháil léi tú dom, nó an raibh aon rud amhrasach dom Feicfidh mé-" I put a finger to her mouth, silencing her. "I have no clue what

you're saying.. please speak English, I know you can." Hallo took a few deep breaths before saying, "Did you molest me?" I blinked as North and Bunny

laughed. "N-no! Why would I do something like that?!" She sighed and stood up, brushing her skirt off. Arlyn yipped happily and jumped up onto her. "Hello

Arlyn, I'm fine..." He licked her mask and landed on the ground. She looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She questioned. "You're getting used to English very

fast I see." I said as I stood. She ignored me. and turned to North. "You, who are you?" She inquired. He placed a hand on his chest and introduced himself. "I

am North, Guardian of Wonder. This is Tooth, Sand Man, and Bunny. I trust you already know Jack?" She looked around at where North was gesturing to me.

"Jack, who's Jack? I know of no Jack." I scoffed. "Well, at least she's got a sense of humor, albeit dry." "That's called sarcasm mate!" Bunny joked, chuckling to

himself. Tooth flew up to Hallo and gestured to the mask. "Um, do you think you could... take the mask..." "Off?" Hallo finished. Tooth nodded and Hallo replied,

"Sure." She pulled the string over her head and took the purple mask off. Her hair fell into her face and she swept it back behind one ear. I got a good look at

her in the bright light of the workshop. Her face was very pale, and freckles were splashed across her nose, cheeks, and forehead. Her hair was brighter than I

expected, and her eyes shone a deep, emerald green. "So," She started, stepping over to the railing and leaning against it, facing us. "Why have you ruined

my holiday to bring me here again?" She paled as, I presumed, remembered. "Oh, right. Great. So what's that damn mutt up to?" She snarled, her teeth baring

animalistically. I unconsciously took a small step back. I saw her pupils constrict, as if she was looking at the monstrous wolf she was thinking about. She

caught my expression and closed her mouth and let her eyes droop a little bit. "Sorry..." She muttered apologetically. I gulped and nodded. "It's okay." I almost

squeaked. North cleared his throat. "Well, maybe Jack told you this, but Fenrir is slaughtering children. It started in Scotland, which obviously was a weird sign,

and-" "Wait, why is that weird?" I interjected. Hallo answered quietly with, "Do you know nothing? There are no wolves left in the U.K... the last one was said

to have died before you did, in the 1500's!" "How do you know when I died?" "..." Hallo was silent. "I did my research." She murmured. North waved his hands

for attention and continued. "And then it began to spread. More and more children, along with a few adults, have been found dead... in the woods, in fields,

even in their homes! The glass had been broken in windows where wolves had jumped in." Hallo stepped forwards. "Okay, but why would the Man in the Moon

choose me to help?" She asked. Sandy created a question mark above his head. I looked in Hallo's eyes, even though I was a bit frightened to now, and saw

them flick up to the right as she said, "I have no clue why he'd choose me... I've done nothing to be of any help!" I held my hand in font of me and blew into it,

a snowball forming. "Hey Hallo! Think fast!" I chucked the snowball at her and she spun around, catching it with her right hand. "Jack! This is no time for

games!" North scolded. "You're lying!" I smirked at Hallo. Her eyes went wide. "Wha-what? No I'm not!" I stared at her. She deflated. "How did you know?" I

stepped closer, no longer intimidated by her. "You looked to the right when you answered. And you're right handed. Right handed people look right when

they're lying, left handed people look left." Her cheeks reddened. "The snowball was totally un-necessary! You could've just asked! Now my hand is cold..." She

blew on her dripping hand and glared at me. "And how do you know how to tell if people are lying, but you don't know a basic fact about the U.K?" "It's not

basic, I'll bet a lot of people don't know it!" Bunny stepped in between us. "Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" The two of us, Hallo and I, glared

at each other for a moment before backing away. Hallo looked up at North sheepishly and said quietly, "Well, I did meet Fenrir once..." North nodded. "Go on."

She held her hand out and Arlyn came over, comforting her. "And... and we fought... at the time I didn't know who he was though..." Tooth gasped. "You fought

Fenrir and survived?" Bunny looked impressed for once. "No wonder Manny chose you." Hallo's green gaze hardened. "Did I say that I survived?" The others

went silent. Arlyn whimpered as Hallo moved her hair away from her neck, exposing a large scar right over her jugular artery. A ripped up patch of puckered

tissue. "This is what I died from..." She then rolled up her sleeve to show another one, this one looking more like a bite, and another on her calf. She dropped

her skirt, letting it fall to the floor again. "I'd rather not go into full detail, but first Fenrir came, on... Halloween, and then two others of his pack joined him..."

Her pupils contracted again. "His blood-" She started, but she shook her head. "Never mind that. Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Halloween spirit thing.

Anyways," She sat down on the floor, her legs crossed. "I'll help. But you have to be prepared. Fenrir is one nasty son of a bitch." She wiggled her brows. "Get

it?" No one answered and she rolled her eyes. "You guys have lost your sense of humor over all those years... Well, I'll help. So let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

... I just managed to confuse myself. Ha, so if you got confused, I don't blame you. Basically what happened was Jack brought Hallo back after Arlyn turned into a giant ghost bat, then Hallo woke up and got told what was happening, and then she told them all why she died and... wow, that confused me too! Lol, well, sorry about that! I hope you got it enough. If you still don't know who Fenrir is, I suggest this interwebs machine thing, it works surprisingly well! Sorry, bad humor. WIKIPEDIA!

...

That meant look up Fenrir on Wikipedia, I didn't just randomly shout wikipedia for no reason.

...

DAMN IT! Now I wanna do that in public!

Sooo... yeah. I hope you liked it! Please R&R!... Well, if you're this far down, you've probably read the chapter soooo...

R!

Review!

Please!

Feedback is appreciated!

Donations Accepted!

Not really!

I'm gonna go now!

Because I'm probably annoying you guys.

Okay, bye! :)

P.S, Use Google translate if the page didn't automatically translate the Irish and the Russian to English yet... or Chinese... or whatever language you're reading this in! :) Good-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry about the slow update! This is a long chapter, and sorry if it's confusing. I hope you get it. Hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Arlyn licked Jack's leg, whimpering. The winter spirit did not wake up. The wolfhound gently bit his arm. Jack only rolled over. Arlyn, now irritated, changed into a

bat and screeched. "What on earth was that!?" Jack yelped, sitting straight up. He looked around, but Arlyn had already turned back into a dog. He barked and

trotted to the door, his tail between his legs. Jack stood and grabbed his staff, "What's wrong Arlyn?" The large dog barked and walked out into the hall. The

early morning light crept in through the windows, but despite the time, the sounds of the working yetis filled the air. Jack followed the dog down the hall to

where Hallo was sleeping. Arlyn ran into the room and Jack followed close behind. He looked at the bed and saw only a lump of blankets. He opened my mouth

to ask where Hallo was when he heard a cough. He paled. "You got sick over night?" He muttered as he walked over. He pulled back the blankets to find her

curled up, her face flushed with fever. She coughed again. "It's your fault... If I'd stayed in Salem I wouldn't have gotten this cold, but noooo," She sneezed.

"You had to _FLY_ me through freezing temperatures! You didn't even give me something to wrap up in!" She pulled the covers back over her head. "Dumb-ass..."

Jack felt a prick of anger and protested, "I didn't know you were so weak against that kind of stuff! If I'd known I would've-" Hallo whipped the blankets off of

her and she stood, her piercing gaze staring into Jack. "Excuse me?" She said, quite calmly. Jack blinked and took a step back, his anger fading. "Sorry... it's

just, this is very stressful and-" The spirit of Halloween interrupted him as she walked past him. "Don't make up excuses, if you want me up, I'm up." She

coughed again. "But you're-" "Wow, your attitude changed fast, didn't it? I'm perfectly fine." She lied. She was not fine. Her brain was cloudy, and once she

was out of the door, she leaned against a nearby pillar to rest. "I'm fine." She said again, as Jack walked out of the room, Arlyn trailing behind him. Jack shook

his head. "Fine, fine... meet us in the globe room sick..." Jack answered sarcastically before running down the hall towards the room where the huge globe

spun. Arlyn and Hallo looked at each other knowingly. Hallo lifted her hand and flicked her fingers in Jack's direction. "Ow!" He yelped.

Hallo's P.O.V

(In the globe room.)

I'd arrived before Jack, due to his "distraction." I sat down quietly next to North, who had been waiting for the two of us, and watched, amused, as Jack

entered the room, black feathers sticking to his clothes. I laughed, but it quickly turned it into a shuddering cough. North looked down at me. "Are you okay,

Hallo?" I waved him off, still coughing. "I'm fine. Did you know that there seems to ravens in the workshop?" "What?" North raised an eyebrow. I gestured to

Jack, who was trying to get a feather off of his tongue. He glared at me. "You little-" I pouted, making my eyes as big as I could. "I only wanted to give you a

gift..." I sniffled. "I don't know what happened, but I only wanted them to cuddle wif you..." I murmured in the most babyish voice I could muster. Jack rolled his

eyes. "Sure, they cuddled with me... with their beaks!" He licked his finger and rubbed at a shallow scratch on his face. I feigned a sad sigh and stood up.

"Okay, I won't give you another gift then..." I began to cough again. The lack of air made my head ring and spots danced in my eyes. I tipped to the side but

North caught me. "You got sick? Jack, why didn't you keep her warm while you brought her here?" I smirked at him through a few small coughs. "Yeah Jack,

why didn't you?" I rasped. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but gave up. "You know what, I'm not going to argue." I felt a little bit bad as he sat down

on a desk, not looking at us. North, however, did not notice this. He walked over to the other end of the desk to activate the aurora. As he did this, I pattered

quietly over to Jack. "Hey." I started. He ignored me, staring off to the right childishly. "I'm sorry about that... it was rude..." His eyes flicked over to mine before

looking away again. "Whatever." He muttered. My anger flared up quickly. "Fine then! If you're going to act like this, I won't even bother trying to interact with

you!" He glared at me. "Great! I didn't want to have your help in this anyways!" He snapped. North placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Calm down you

two, I know that this is a stressful time, but-" I tsked and brushed his hand off. "Leave me alone! I can fend for myself!" I ran off deeper into the workshop,

tears springing to my eyes as his harsh words sunk in. 'Damn it all...' I stopped and leaned against a wall once I started wheezing. "See Arlyn? No one wants

us... we just naturally push them away..." I wiped away a tear and sniffed. I slid down the wall, crouching down. I stroked the wolfhound's head and sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Arlyn? Fenrir... we can't go up against Fenrir! What was I thinking!" I closed my eyes as Arlyn lay down across my lap. My

mind drifted back to when I first woke up.

_Flashback begins._

* * *

_I heard the crickets chirping. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark, nighttime. I rubbed my head, wondering what had happened, and drew my hand back in shock. A warmish, sticky substance that I couldn't see coated my head... I couldn't see it, but I recognized the metallic smell. Blood. I remembered what had happened and stumbled a little bit. I gently touched my neck, checking the deep wound that had apparently stopped bleeding. 'How am I alive?' I thought to myself. I went over to the edge of the lake and began to wash off the blood. The moon brightened the surface of the lake, allowing me to see myself. When I looked at my neck, I gasped in shock. It was healed. There was a huge scar, but the wound had closed completely. Startled, I scrubbed the scarlet liquid off of my arm and leg. They were healed as well. I stood, the water dripping down my chest. Then it hit me. "Sabia!" As I ran I remembered who else was with me. I heard barking and cringed, for a moment thinking that it was the wolves again, but I relaxed. I knew that bark. I slowed enough so Arlyn could catch up. His gray-brown fur was bloody. He must have jumped in to help me and was injured badly as well. We took off faster down the beaten trail, towards the town. "Please be okay... please..." I burst out into the square. It was a frenzy. A group of men and women stood, armoring themselves with torches ablaze. I coughed as smoke filled my lungs and ran from the gray clouds. I heard sobbing and looked to a porch... Sabia's porch. She was wailing, and Miren, Aislinn, Deirdre, and Oisin sat around her, quietly crying. I ran up to them. "Everyone! Everyone I'm okay! Look here, the wounds, they've healed!" They payed me no attention. My hands fell to my sides from the excited positions they'd been in. "Everyone...? Are you..." I knelt down before them and I went to touch Sabia's burgundy clothed knee... only for my hand to pass right through her body. My mouth dropped open. I looked at my hand as if it weren't mine, but a spirits. "What... Sabia! Aislinn! Miren! Can you guys hear me?" They ignored me. I tried to hug Sabia, but with the same result. "No..." I whispered. "I'm I... dead?" "No." A voice answered immediately. My head jerked up, looking around for the source. "Who..." I walked through the crowds, avoiding people as I passed, and walked to the edge of the village where it was quieter. Arlyn whimpered. "No, you are not dead. I have made you a spirit... the spirit of Samhain." I kept looking for the person speaking. "Who are you? Where are you!?" "I am the Man in the Moon." I looked up to the sky. "MAN in the Moon? But all this time I thought... No, you are an impostor. The moon is a goddess, now who are you?" The voice sighed. "Well, I do not intend to drive you from the path of your religion, but now, as a spirit, I am known to you as the Man in the Moon." So many strange things had been happening, that I accepted this. I took a deep breath. "Okay... why did you allow me to live?" The Moon hesitated then replied. "You saved lives... I saw you do this and you went up against Fenrir, the demon wolf, to save the lives of your friends. I knew that you would continue to do so if something arose, so I made you a spirit. Your name is Hallo, or Hallo Eve." I shook my head. "What is Hallo Eve? Is it just a name?" "No, you will see what it is, but that is far in the future." I took in his words. "Wait a minute... my name is Hafwen! I don't have to be Hallo, do I?"_

_There was no reply._

_I sunk to my knees, the events of the night finally taking it's toll on me. I wept into my hands, and Arlyn pressed his head up against my shoulder affectionately. I hugged him. "Oh Arlyn... we're alone now... and from the sound of it, we'll stay that way for a long, long time..."_

* * *

_Flashback ends._

'I was certainly right about that...' I thought, as I coughed weakly. I felt myself fading into a fever induced sleep, and the last thing I felt was the cold, wooden floor hitting against my side.

* * *

Otay, thank you for reading, if y'all got this far! :) Please review! I love to have feedback so I can get ideas on what to write in the next chapters! :)

P.S. If you think this chapter is meaningless, it's not. It's leading up to showing what happened in her past after she was killed by Fenrir.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's P.O.V

"Hallo! Hallo, where did you go!?" I called out, wandering through the different levels of the workshop. Guilt pulled at me, making me stick to my task. After I'd

yelled at her, North told e to find her and apologize. I did so immediately, already feeling bad about what I'd said. I heard a bark and looked towards the

sound. Arlyn stood beside what appeared to be a green lump. I dashed forwards and knelt beside Hallo, shaking her shoulder. "Sabia, don't..." She murmured.

I half smiled. "Last I checked, my name was Jack. Wake up Hallo." Her startlingly green eyes fluttered open, the long lashes wet with tears. Her eyes were

bloodshot and puffy. She'd been crying. I frowned and touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?" I asked. She pushed herself away from me. "Go away. I

don' wanna talk right now." She murmured, her already heavily accented voice sounding stuffy. I sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry... It's just, from

the sounds of it, this Fenrir guy is really awful, and I was actually really afraid during the mishap with Pitch and-" She cut me off. "Pitch? Like, Pitch Black? You

fought him? When?" I looked at her, and I noticed that she looked generally interested. "Um, yeah. He was trying to take over the world and fill it with fear,

you know, the typical bad guy thing, so... and how did you not notice what was happening?" I questioned. She should've noticed the rapidly decreasing

amount of believers, right? She scoffed and replied, "I was in Ireland for a time... I have to ah... look after someone..." Her gaze softened. Jack nodded. "Were

you... born in Ireland?" She paused before answering. "Yeah... it was a good time too... very fun... I mean, it's not like Ireland's no fun now, it's just, a lot of

people in this world have gotten so... so boring and self-centered... they're not even human anymore, some of them are just... they're just monsters." Before I

had time to take in what she'd said, she asked me, "Where were you born?" I closed my eyes. "I was born in Burgess, and I think it was... 1712." Hallo

nodded. "So you've been around for quite a while." I murmured an agreement and opened my eyes as I heard her stand up. I stood as well. She brushed off

her dress and sneezed. I laughed. She grinned and shook her head. "I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot." She stated. I rolled my eyes and said

playfully, "Might've..." She giggled and held out her hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hallo Eve, spirit of Halloween and Autumn." I took her hand and shook it.

"Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun." We let go and she jokingly shoved my shoulder with her own. "Now, don't get mad at me again, or I'll send those

ravens after you!" I chuckled and began walking. "Do you want to get some cold medicine first, or do you want to go straight to the globe room?" I asked her.

She shook her head and caught up to me, Arlyn at her heels, tail wagging. "I'll be fine. But after this meeting, I need to get some rest." I bit my lip and gripped

my staff tighter. "I can't promise that, but if we're still here after the meeting, I'll make sure it's clear you need a rest." She sighed. "Fine then..." She coughed

loudly and doubled over. I stopped and went over to her, rubbing her back. The spasms ceased and she choked out, "Thanks." I waved it off. "No problem. Do

you want me to carry you?" She snorted and stood straighter. "I'm not helpless. And we're not that close yet Jack, don't get your hopes up." I laughed and

followed her as she started walking away. We got to the globe room in about five minutes, and everyone was there. North looked at me with a raised eyebrow

and a question etched in his face. 'Did you apologize?' I nodded and North smiled. "Okay, now that we are all here, we need to get to work. What are we going

to do about this problem?" He stated. Hallo spoke up. "I say that we go to the site of the last attack and look around." She coughed once before continuing.

"Then, if we find anything out of the ordinary, we examine it and determine whether or not to go proceed after that." I was confused at this proposition, and by

the looks of it, I wasn't the only one. A question mark popped up over Sandy's head and Bunny came forward. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" He

asked. Hallo sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "What I mean is... well, I dunno, say we found a trail, like a foot print, or maybe Arlyn here caught a

scent. We would then determine whether we should follow the trail or not. Because if the paw print was a foot long I don't think I'D LIKE TO GO AFTER IT!" She

explained loudly, seeming to get more than a little impatient. She took a deep breath and backed off a bit. "Get it now?" She breathed. Bunny blinked. "S-

sure... calm down." "I AM calm... I'm calmer than a frickin' greyhound after having five cups of espresso..." She muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I

snorted and tried not to laugh. Tooth gave a small smile and said, "Sounds like a plan to me." I nodded. "Good idea." I said. North clapped his hands together

once and said, "Well then, we shall leave after the ceremony!" I stepped forward, remembering that embarrassing moment. "Ah, North? I don't think she'd like

that." Hallo looked up from where she'd been playing with her hair. "I wouldn't like what?" North smirked at me and raised his hands. Elves flooded out of

every nook and cranny, either marching or playing at instrument in an epic tune, followed by a few yeti's bearing torches. Hallo raised her eyebrow and covered

her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I inched out of the way of the yeti's and stared at Hallo in amusement. She was now literally clutching her stomach,

laughing harder than I'd ever seen anyone laugh. She calmed down and waved her hands as North took a large book from a yeti. "Okay, okay, that's enough!"

She said, her cheeks flushed with laughter. The music stopped and North paused before he could open the book. Hallo straightened up. "I said I'd help, but I

don't really want to be a Guardian." There was silence for a moment and she went on to explain. "I mean, sure, kids find my holiday fun and all, but think about

it! The original Halloween was all about the 'season of death' and celebrating the dead... it wasn't always just dressing up like little witches and ghosts and

stuffing yourself with candy... and I'm... well, I'm not too reliable either." North sighed and gave the book back to the yeti. He walked towards Hallo and placed

a hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from the group. He looked over his shoulder at us and said, "We'll be right back." Before they disappeared down the

corridor, Arlyn trotting after them. Tooth flew over to me. "She's an interesting person, isn't she?" She mused aloud. I nodded. "Yeah..." 'What did she mean,

unreliable, she seems perfectly reliable to me...' I thought to myself. Something clicked. 'She's hiding something...'

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone! I got writers block _and _I got sick. Not a great combination! Ha, well, I hope that you all liked this chapter and please review, I like hearing feedback so I get new ideas and I know what to change! Thanks! Love all you guys! Bye! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry about the slow update, and I'm also sorry about this crappy, short chapter. I'm also sorry (I'm really apologetic today, if y'all haven't noticed,) that my OC Hallo appears to be a bit whiny... I didn't mean her to be that way, I'm not good at noticing these things... I'll try to make you less whiny, and I'm sorry that the guest reviewer disliked it. So, yeah, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hallo's P.O.V

"Do you like it here Hallo? In my workshop?" I nodded as I looked around. Even after being here for a night, I was still amazed by the sight. The toys flying by,

the yetis working hard, the elves. "Yes... I can't imagine what it must be like to live here." I glanced up at North, who wasn't smiling. I cocked my head. "What's

up?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just worried." My gaze hardened. "About Fenrir? Look," I stopped walking and walked in front of him. "We

can do this. I'm sorry if I sounded doubtful last night... When you've been around as long as I have you can get a bit cynical." I laughed and smiled. He nodded

and returned the friendly gesture. "You're right. I can't start to worry. It might hold us back." I chuckled and shrugged. "Well, just look on the bright side...

when we're through with him, we can say very sternly, 'Fenrir, you are a very, very bad boy.'" I rolled my eyes at the thought. "After all, we're only dealing with

an over sized dog." I was silent for a moment. "An aggressive one I'll admit, but still." North chortled and patted my shoulder. He guided me to a room and led

me in. I gazed around what appeared to be an office, staring at the trees and lights, the half carved block of ice on the huge desk. North walked in after me

and gestured for me to sit in another chair. I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll sit on the floor." I murmured. I flopped down on the hard wood, crossing my legs

contentedly. North sighed and leaned forward. "You haven't given us much information on yourself... and we don't know anything about you besides your

name. We're sorry about that, by the way." I waved it off, even if I was just a tiny bit hurt. "It's nothing. It's my fault. I'm... seclusive." Arlyn, who'd followed

me, rubbed his head against mine. I laughed quietly. "Well, we are." I corrected myself, including Arlyn in my explanation. He lay down and placed his massive

chin on my lap. North rubbed the back of his neck before asking, "This question is a bit awkward, but how old are you?" I froze. I had to think about it. I held up

a finger. "Give me a moment..." My vision blurred as I stared off into space. How old was I? Five hundred? No, that's too young. It came to me. Damn, I was

REALLY old... should I tell him? I mentally nodded to myself. "I'll tell you... but you have to promise me this. Please don't tell the others. I don't... I don't like

people knowing my age." I laughed. "Well, not that anyone except Arlyn knows it." North nodded. "I promise." I took a deep breath. "You're going to be

shocked." He raised an eyebrow. "Try me." I looked down for a moment. I looked back up at him, right in the eye, and said earnestly, "I'm around 1,054 years

old." North's eyes widened. He blinked. "Well, that is old... I mean, not that you look old, but-" I grinned. "I know you don't mean it that way. It's fine, really.

Now," I was still staring at him. "Why did you originally bring me here? To your office, I mean." He nodded. "Right, I came to ask you something. Something that

I had to ask Jack two years ago." I sat back on my hands, trying to relax. "Yes? What is it?" North, without hesitation, said, " You seem a bit... well, uneasy

here. I can feel it. What is wrong? Answer me this, and I'll ask the question I meant to ask." My breath caught in my throat. My mouth opened and closed a few

times, but no sound came out. I took a breath and replied, "Well, it's not you guys, I can tell you that. It's... well, I'm scared, to be perfectly honest. I'm scared

for someone I know, I'm scared for the children, I'm scared for all of you, and, I don't want to seem selfish, but I'm scared for myself too. I really want to help, I

do, but I'm not sure what help I can be. I was useless against him the first time, what can I do against him a second time?" North stood and held out a hand to

help me up. I took it and we stood. He grabbed my shoulders gently and said, "As you said earlier, we can do this. You're going to be fine, the children are

going to be fine, and we're going to be fine. You can help us, I know you can. It's not just the fact that Manny chose you, but there is something about you..."

He let go, but stayed in front of me. "I'm not sure what it is exactly, but you're special. We all have something special inside. And that leads me into the

question: Who do you think you are?" I blinked, surprised. "Me? I'm just another spirit. A stupid one at that, what are you asking me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Jack didn't get it either... you two are kind of alike, in a way." I shook my head. "No we're not, but go on." North stood still for a moment before placing a soft

hand over where my heart was. "What is your center?" I was silent. "I don't know." I smirked, thinking of a joke to lift the tenseness of the situation. I prodded

his chest with my elbow, raising my eyebrows jokingly. "I've always felt a bit... Hallo." North rolled his eyes. "Maybe you are the same as Jack... you'll find out

someday. Don't worry." I 'pshawed'. "You'd think after being around so long, I'd have figured it out by now. But who knows," I turned away towards the door.

"Maybe something will trigger it." I saw North smile out of the corner of my eye. "Maybe... are you ready to go back?" I nodded. "Yes. Let's go, this little old lady

needs some excitement." I pushed open the door and pretended to hobble out, holding my back. "Come on now, let's get a move on." North laughed loudly

and followed me out. I straightened out. My center? I didn't know what he meant... well, I did a little bit, but not fully. Maybe I'd understand it soon. My bare

feet padded against the smooth floor as we walked back to the Globe Room to plan. I rubbed my hands together. 'Well then...' My mind went nearly blank for a

moment, with only one thought on my mind.

.

.

.

'It's time to kick your ass, you damn mutt!'


	9. Chapter 9

"Hallo, come on, don't be a wimp." "I have a cold." "Excuses, excuses." "It's your fault." "Actually, you were the one who fainted for no reason and-" "Stop

flirting and get in the sleigh!" Bunny ordered, causing both young spirits to flush a deep pink. "W-we're not flirting!" Hallo protested. Bunnymund rolled his

eyes. "Sure. Get in the sleigh you two." Jack stepped forward. "If we're going in the sleigh, you are too." Bunny barked out a laugh. "Not on your nelly. I'm

taking my tunnels!" Bunny replied. "But we don't know exactly where we're going! We'll end up in two different places!" Jack retorted. Bunny's nose twitched in

annoyance. "You've got a point mate. North!" He called. North, Tooth, and Sandy paused. "What is it, Bunny?" North asked. Bunny gestured to Jack.

"Frostbite's got a point. If I'm taking my tunnels and you all are taking the sleigh, then we'll end up on opposite sides of Scotland." North shrugged. "Then we

take the sleigh. Simple." He began walking again. Bunny smirked and raised his foot. Jack noticed this and grabbed Hallo. "Hold on." He said. Hallo stared at

him. "What? Why?" Bunny's foot tapped the ground a few times and three holes opened up in the floor. North fell and Sandy and Tooth flew after him. Bunny

hopped in expertly and Hallo screamed. Right. In. Jack's. Ear. He winced and clapped a hand over her mouth until she quieted down. Hallo could see Arlyn

running through the tunnels behind them like it was nothing. Jack and Hallo tumbled into the wall and the two teens were fell apart. "Jack!" Hallo yelped. She

was ripped away from him and went down ahead of him. After another moment of falling, she was thrown out of the tunnel, Jack in tow. The boy crashed into

her and landed heavily on top of the poor girl. The two of them went bright red, due to the fact that they're noses were brushing. Hallo's nose became

increasingly cold and she jerked away. Jack scrambled off of her, blushing. "S-s-sorry, Hallo!" He apologised. Hallo sat up, rubbing her slightly upturned nose.

"I-it's okay... it's my fault, I wasn't holding on properly." Jack shook his head. "Naw, it's Bunny's fault for opening the tunnels so suddenly." Hallo shrugged and

stood up, brushing moss off her green skirt before holding out her hand to help Jack up. He took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He

kicked his staff up into the air and caught it. He looked around. They were alone. He stamped his foot. "Dammit! Stupid Kangaroo, he should've just given in

and taken the sleigh." Hallo couldn't help but agree with the white haired boy. She grabbed his hand again and began to drag him deeper into the forest. Jack

cried out in surprise, not expecting the action. "Hallo, where are you-" Jack tried to ask, but Hallo cut him off. "I know where we are. There are some caves I

want to check out." They walked in silence, Arlyn loping along behind them. Jack had been taking in the surroundings, but when Hallo suddenly stopped, he

slammed into her. "Hallo, watch it..." He muttered. "Sh! We're here." Hallo whispered. Jack looked up and his eyes went wide. In front of them was a huge

cave, towering over the two of them. It's stone walls were slick with water and moss grew on the entrance. "Oh, wow..." Jack said in an awed voice. Hallo let

go of his hand and walked towards the cave. Jack began to follow, but the red head stopped and looked back at him. "Jack, you stay here and wait for the

others. Please." Her voice was knit with tension, so Jack held back as Hallo entered the cave, Arlyn brushing her side. Jack watched as the gloom swallowed

them whole.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I have a little writers block.


End file.
